With the development of a communication system, consumers such as companies and individuals use highly various wireless UEs. In current mobile communication systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), etc. of the 3GPP family, the development of a technology capable of transmitting high capacity data in accordance with a wired communication network, which corresponds to a high speed and high capacity communication system capable of transmitting/receiving various types of data such as video, wireless data, etc. is required. A method of efficiently transmitting data through a plurality of component carriers may be used as one method of transmitting high capacity data.
In such a system, a time-frequency resource can be divided into a region to which a control channel (e.g., a Physical Downlink Control CHannel (PDCCH)) is transmitted and a region to which a data channel (e.g., a Physical Downlink Shard CHannel (PDSCH)) is transmitted.
In order to improve performance of a wireless communication system, technologies such as Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO), Coordinated Multi-Point Transmission/Reception (COMP), etc. have been considered. More pieces of control information may be required to use such a technology. However, a limited control region may not be enough to include all control channels.
Further, a coordination communication or Coordinated Multi-Point transmission/reception (CoMP) system in which two or more transmission/reception points transmit a signal in a cooperating scheme has been developed.
In particular, an uplink CoMP, in which a UE performs uplink transmission not to a serving cell but to another reception point, has been developed.
In addition, a transmission method and reception method of an aperiodic sounding reference signal has been discussed continuously.